borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Alpha Lycos
Welcome Welcome to Borderlands Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Bone Head's Theft page. We hope you will continue to be a regular contributor, and will help us improve the wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! I'll be happy to help. -- WarBlade (Talk) 13:04, 7 September 2011 *''For a detailed list of all our available admins, check out Borderlands Wiki:Active Mods'' Hello there, welcome to the Wiki! If you have any questions please feel free to ask. 17:20, September 7, 2011 (UTC) forums tyvm. 21:38, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Style Guide For your convenience. Please keep articles in the third person, unless quoting in-game content. Additionally, step-by-step instructions are generally poor formatting - describe the destination, and if it's tricky to find feel free to mention landmarks to clarify. Thanks. -- WarBlade (talk) 00:37, November 21, 2012 (UTC) :Every other wikia that I work on has things set up how I had originally posted. Since you, as the player, move the in-game character when giving directions or such its easiest to regard the person whom is moving the character, otherwise you can go "The character must move to here" even though without the 'you' there is no moving. I edited it to make it more detailed, and even removed the 'first person' format. I left it as general, but seems even that isn't good enough for this wiki. Guess I'll stop editing to give proper details, shame since its better to give more details then just "Go here and find it"--Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 00:42, November 21, 2012 (UTC) :Congratulations, you've been to other wikis. We have different rules here, friend. CrackLawliet (talk) 00:48, November 21, 2012 (UTC) :iatbr note: these rules do not require editing up to standard but avoiding cleanup is lazy IMO and completely avoids the "reverting is too easy" part of policy. 17:49, May 11, 2014 (UTC) ::And this has to do with you because? Nice to know anyone can jump into a conversation between two people about something between them. I applaud your ability to throw yourself into other peoples business, you must be ever so proud for this.--Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 00:50, November 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Anytime, my friend. Welcome to the wiki! CrackLawliet (talk) 00:51, November 21, 2012 (UTC) ::@CrackLawliet: Please don't clutter talk with sarcastic remarks. They're not helpful. ::@Alpha Lycos: That theory is what sparked this position in the first place. Someone edited a rakk hive strategy to four paragraphs, with two paragraphs being step-by-step instructions on how to reach a particular cactus. Honestly it's better to point the way and let people steer to it than to be a back seat driver telling people when to change gear. -- WarBlade (talk) 00:52, November 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Sorry War. CrackLawliet (talk) 00:53, November 21, 2012 (UTC) :::And yet the way I edited it to the second time was the exact same style used for other articles on this wiki, but still you undid it. If that is the case then you should go through and make every article that has that style into a simple "Go here" setting, rather then the current in-depth detailed walkthrough it has. For example the Nine-Toes: Take Him Down page.--Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 00:56, November 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::Just because another article is deviates from the requested style doesn't qualify every other article to veer off into random styles as well. We've asked that editors on the Borderlands Wiki keep to one standard, and I had hoped you might respect that. Directly addressing the reader is a first person perspective addition. -- WarBlade (talk) 02:54, November 21, 2012 (UTC) :::::Technically no, a first person perspective is things such as I, Me, My. Second person is You, your, you're etc. And the reason such is used for other wikia's is because it is you as the player that controls the movements, so thus its clear that you would look to your right for something to the right in-game as opposed to a character that requires someone to control it. Doesn't matter, since I removed any first or second person perspectives to make it conform to the standards used on other articles.--Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 03:00, November 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::::No this is a wiki, not the game. You're treating the readers as players, whereas the style I'm asking you to keep to is to treat the readers as readers of a subject, not players of the games. -- WarBlade (talk) 03:19, November 21, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Its a wiki about a game, thus the majority of readers will be players of the game seeking info to help through their playing of the game. I can understand for non-play aspects, such as character bios or such, that you'd write it as people reading about a subject, but for things like advice or details on how to complete a mission that is part of playing the game, I'd see it more as people coming seeking detailed advice rather then things like "Northwest corner of the circle under a wooden structure". But as I said, it doesn't matter. I gave the article more detail without addressing the reader as a player so its done.--Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 03:24, November 21, 2012 (UTC) This is what I'm asking you to avoid: :"look for a stairway just to the right, head towards this but do not climb up. Instead, turn to the right and walk towards the little canopy, it is under here that the treasure is located. Crouching, look towards a small sheet of metal sticking out of the ground" Just describe the objective and its location. -- WarBlade (talk) 03:48, November 21, 2012 (UTC) :So be as vague as possible, got it. Hows this then? "Its in the scrapyard near some stairs by a canopy"? I mean that describes the location, and objective. All I did for the details was give a guide to the exact location, which makes it easier for anyone seeking help. Heck, hows this: Hold a vote, get those who read it to vote on which is more helpful to them. The way I did it or the way you want it. Then whichever gets the highest vote is the way it goes. Problem solved.--Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 03:50, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Your info for finding the Message in the Bottle (Rustyards) helped a lot. Not sure why the nazis on here removed it or at the very least didn't edit it to fit their uniform. At any rate, thanks! Urabunchofnazis has a point on editing, my expertise is in that field. I will look at the page history and try to edit it. As to the vote thing, Lycos has a point but the thing voted on would be the policy itself, not the page. The original reason first person perspective is avoided (the policy on it) is because of the confusion that can be caused. Example: You walk up the stairs to your left and take your reward that you put in your backpack and equip at your leisure. This can be both awkward and confusing what "you" means, given the wrong combinations. I can give real examples if you need it. 17:08, May 11, 2014 (UTC) :My bad, it seems that the page mentioned has worked itself out. If you would like me to look at a certain page, just link it and I will check it out. 17:43, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Fridge Fast Travel Another has put down the same glitch on the Fridge talk page. Please join the discussion there and name your system for reference, thanks. 17:08, May 11, 2014 (UTC)